Myrelle Berengari
| lastappeared= | living=amol | ewot=myrelle |birth = }} }} Myrelle Berengari (pronounced: my-REHL beh-renh-GAH-ree) is an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. , Myrelle Berengari}} Appearance and Abilities Myrelle is described as darkly beautiful with an oval face and smooth, olive skin. She has large, dark eyes and dark hair . She is about 5'4 tall. She owns bright green skirts. She is impatient and has a particularly fiery temper, even among the Greens. She often wears a knowing smile. Myrelle is strong with the One Power by Aes Sedai standard, equaling women such as Anaiya and Katerine Alruddin. She has a little Talent with Healing, but no more than Siuan Sanche . This is confirmed by "The Wheel of Time Companion" where her level of strength is described as 15(3). Other abilities Myrelle is known to be particularly successful in saving Warders from the death wish that overtakes them following the passing of their own Aes Sedai ; all of her current Warders, except for Croi Makin, have previously lost their bonded sister. Llyw was formerly bonded to Kairen Stang until her murder; Faiselle convinces Myrelle to take his bond due to her reputation. History Myrelle is 46 years old. She was born in the year 954 NE and went to the Tower in 968 NE. After spending seven years as novice and five as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 980 NE. Myrelle is from Ebou Dar . She was a novice during the Aiel War, and was raised to Accepted during the same year as her friends Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche; but she was raised to the shawl around one year and half after Siuan and Moiraine. When Moiraine and Siuan were being trained and punished by Elaida in the use of the One Power, in preparation to be tested as Aes Sedai, Myrelle was one of those who helped treat their wounds. Myrelle, Sheriam and Ellid wanted to tell the Mistress of Novices, but Moiraine and Siuan refused. Elaida was caught though, and Moiraine suspected that one of the three told the Mistress. When Moiraine and Siuan are raised, Myrelle is happy for them; but at the same time is sad as she knows Accepted cannot be friends wirh Aes Sedai. However, their friendship is rekindled when Myrelle is herself raised. Activities Salidar leaders She was one of the original leaders of the rebel Aes Sedai , known informally to fans as the Salidar Six , and was made Captain-General of the Green Ajah among the rebel Aes Sedai . While searching the Amyrlin's study in Tel'aran'rhiod for information on what Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan has received, the Salidar Six are attacked by a stray nightmare of Trollocs. They are saved when Elayne Trakand and Siuan remind them about the dream not being real, in which case the nightmare fades away leaving only injury . Later she leads Nynaeve al'Meara into the Little Tower to show the rest of the Aes Sedai, especially those of the Yellow Ajah, that Nynaeve has worked out how to Heal stilling by Healing Leane Sharif and Siuan . She is with the rest of the Salidar Six in Tel'aran'rhiod when they summon Egwene al'Vere to become Amyrlin . She is one of the three Aes Sedai to escort Egwene into the Little Tower when Egwene raised . She hides Lan coming to Salidar, and enlists her friend Nisao Dachen of the Yellow to help treat Lan. They are blackmailed by Nicola Treehill for extra lessons to hide this fact. Egwene arrives and tells Lan to find Nynaeve in Ebou Dar. Egwene then demands Myrelle to pledge an oath of fealty to her, to avoid punishment for taking Lan's bond without his consent; which she does . Egwene sends her to a secret meeting with the group of nobles that block the Salidar army on the border of Andor . Egwene's council She has become a member of Egwene's council, a position she would have gotten easily, as head of the Green Ajah among the Rebels. She is with Egwene and Gareth Bryne when they survey the area around Tar Valon . She is present when Egwene reveals her plan to Romanda Cassin about when an Aes Sedai retires: that Aes Sedai would unbind herself from the Oath Rod and join the Kin. She is in council with Egwene's other advisors over Egwene's disappearance, when Siuan arrives with the news that she is still alive but prisoner inside the White Tower . She is part of the delegation sent to the Black Tower and has not been heard from in some time . When Androl Genhald and Pevara Tazanovni cleanse the Black Tower from Turned channellers and Darkfriends, Myrelle, together with, among others, Lyrelle and Seaine Herimon greeted them in order to bond the promised forty-seven Asha'man given them by the Dragon Reborn . Lyrelle thinks that Myrelle, with her numerous Warders and her strength in the Power, is one of those that Lyrelle made sure to keep with her the whole time for protection. Presumably, Myrelle chose any Asha'man she wanted and was officially relieved of her position, since Adelorna Bastine retained her office as Captain-General in the reunified White Tower. She sends a message back to Egwene about the process of Turning that was happening in the Black Tower. During the first events of the Last Battle, Myrelle is described fighting in the Kandori battlefront along her Warders and a cluster of other sisters . It is presumed that she also fought during the entire Last Battle in Merrilor and survived. Warders At the start of the Last Battle, Myrelle is bonded to six Warders, a large number even for a Green sister; no known Green Sisters introduced in the books had six, and the legendary Green Rashima Kerenmosa was known to have five. She is currently bonded to Avar Hachami, Croi Makin, Nuhel Dromand, and Llyw. Croi was the only one she had not saved. She has also bonded two Asha'man after the cleansing of the Black Tower . }} Rumor has it that Myrelle is married to three of them (Avar, Croi and Nuhel) and definitely has an intimate relationship with all. It is likely that last fact that contributes to her success, as she used sexual relations to help Lan recover. At one stage she even proposes that Matrim Cauthon become her Warder as well, which he rejects. While in Tel'aran'rhiod, Myrelle is shown wearing three marriage knives, and briefly four. This gives added weight to the rumor. The fourth, at the time, was most likely for Lan. Myrelle formerly had bonds with five at one time, when Lan Mandragoran was among her Warders. Lan's bond passed to Myrelle when Moiraine Damodred, anticipating her own death, threw herself into the twisted redstone doorframe . The idea was for Myrelle to keep Lan alive until someone more suitable was ready. It was clear that she knew that someone was Nynaeve, but Myrelle felt that Nynaeve was not ready. Myrelle tried to move things along by urging lessons to break Nynaeve's block, while not revealing the reason to Nynaeve. Myrelle still did not think Nynaeve was ready when her block is broken, though, nor when she was given Aes Sedai status by Egwene. When Nynaeve and Lan married, Myrelle still held the bond, much to Nynaeve's chagrin. Finally, after passing the test to become formally raised to the shawl, Nynaeve comes to claim the bond of her husband, threatening harm for refusal as she had not yet taken the Three Oaths. Myrelle then passed on Lan's bond. This may have been for the best, as it is not known what effect Nynaeve's Aes Sedai testing would have had if she had held Lan's bond then. es:Myrelle Berengari Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Ajah Heads Category:POV character Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai